


kitty//puppy

by dustie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustie/pseuds/dustie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu gets Wonwoo a kitty Soonyoung. Wonwoo gets Mingyu a puppy Seokmin.<br/>Strangely, they do not fight like cats and dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitty//puppy

So maybe it’s not Mingyu’s best decision ever, but he couldn’t help it. Honestly. He’s the one making rational decisions between him and Wonwoo 99% of the time such as no, they cannot sustain themselves only on sour cream chips and yes, they actually need to eat vegetables. Wonwoo always decries vegetables as a century old scam that some witchy old lady cooked up, but Mingyu shut him up by feeding him. Wonwoo likes being fed. Apparently the spoon is heavy. So he feeds Wonwoo  vegetables. He’s not a traitor, okay. Just concerned about his boyfriend’s long-term health and well-being.  They’re supposed to get old together and that can’t happen if Wonwoo keeps eating junk food.

 

If anything is traitorous, it’s the way the kitten is shaking the rainwater off his damp fur, nose all wrinkled up and cute. Then turning his nose up, he licks his paw refinedly, as if he were some proper royal house cat. That’s when the paper underneath his leash falls out, and for some reason Mingyu picks it up.

 

_Take this cat away. I can’t stand him anymore. He tears up the cushions and destroys everything. Send him to the shelter, throw rocks at him, make cat stew, whatever. I don’t care. Just make sure when I come back tonight he’s dead or I’ll kill him myself._

 

Poor thing. Bending down, Mingyu slowly sticks his hand out. There’s something strangely compelling about the kitten, something that just reminds him so much of Wonwoo. Well, he’s always thought that Wonwoo was like a baby kitten, all playful and quiet with his sweaters pulled so long they looked like paws. The kitten moves towards him, mewling as he approaches. Tilting his furry head curiously, he pounces into the shopping bag Mingyu placed down.

 

So cute.

 

Oh well. Wonwoo better not grumble that the kitten ate the fish he dislikes.

 

\----

Wonwoo has no excuses. That’s what Mingyu tells him later, but he thinks he’s perfectly justified. Excuse me, the puppy was so sleepy and cute. Like Mingyu the first thing in the morning when he just doesn’t want to climb out of bed. All snuggled up under the sheets and adorably stubborn.

 

Jeonghan, contrary to Kim Mingyu’s beliefs, is an angel. He does not worship demonic beings or sacrifice baby puppies to maintain his lovely hair. (I can’t trust that guy, Wonwoo. His long hair is too perfect to be real. He’s bad news.) Wonwoo is pretty certain he is just jealous. That might actually be his fault. It wasn’t very wise to fangirl over Jeonghan’s pretty looks and locks in front of his boyfriend.  Now Mingyu clings on Jeonghan just to distact him and that isn’t fair because hello, he also wants to get close to the pretty.

 

Anyway, he thinks the sleepy puppy is worth all the nagging Mingyu is sure to give him later. Stuff like responsibility and who is going to clean the puppy etcetera etcetera. They’ll figure something out. In the back of his mind, he knows “they” means 70% Mingyu 30% Google 0% Wonwoo. 

 

Sometimes he wondered why Mingyu even loved him.

 

Then he remembered that Mingyu was dropped on the head when he was a baby.

\---

Yep, so that’s how they ended up in the situation. A wet kitten and sleepy baby puppy on the Welcome carpet. In the middle of a rainstorm. Mingyu could feel the onset of a migraine. 

 

The phrase “fight like cats and dogs” exists for a reason.

 

“Well, it’s raining cats and dogs outside. I guess they found their way in.”

 

Mingyu wants to smother Wonwoo.

 

“Why is there a dog in the house?”

 

“I dunno. Why is there a cat in the house? Did the cat get out of the bag?”

 

And right before Mingyu groans, Wonwoo picks up the grocery bag.

 

“Oh, it did. Hey, it ate the fish I dislike. I like this little fella already.”

 

Something tells Mingyu this is Not A Good Idea.

 

After Mingyu finds a clean towel to dry the drenched kitten, it huddles in the towel, trying to get warm. Then the sleepy puppy wakes up and wanders aimlessly in circles around the living room.

 

“Just like Kim Mingyu.”

 

“And when did I do that?”

 

“When you were trying to confess to me?”

 

Mingyu feeds a particularly large spoon of vegetables to Wonwoo.

 

The puppy looks all pouty and dazed, wandering towards the towel and right when Mingyu is about to use his abnormal strength and speed to save the puppy, it walks right up to the huddled kitten and bites away the towel.

 

Mingyu wishes he had the vet on speed dial. This was not a situation he was prepared for.

 

The puppy climbs right onto the kitten’s fur, snuggling against it before using its paws to pull the towel back on.

 

“Change of mind. I like the puppy more.”

 

Mingyu growls.

 

“Here puppy puppy. Don’t be angry.” 

 

“I’m not a puppy.”

 

“Well, obviously not. He’s cuter than you.”

 

Mingyu is ashamed to say he may or may not have bitten Wonwoo right there.

 

\----

The puppy, they find later, is overly brave. He seems to like danger and soft cuddle toys. Jeonghan tells him the puppy is named Seokmin, but in Jeon Wonwoo's not humble opinion it should be Seokman. He looks fear (the kitten) straight in the eyes with an adorable smile while tying the kitten's tail in a knot. Wonwoo wishes he had those guts.

 

(Mingyu doesn't tell Wonwoo that is exactly how he feels 24/7. He's weak.)

 

The kitten, they find later, is not the hell-raising devil the old owner made him out to be. He even has a cute name, Soonyoung. Wonwoo is still sore that he couldn't convince Mingyu to name it Sooyoung. So close to bringing SNSD up in their relationship! If anything, Soonyoung was just a bubbly and hyperactive kitten. Just like Seokmin was a bubbly and hyperactive puppy.

 

And no, they did not fight like cats and dogs, no matter how many times Junhui insisted they were snarling at each other when he came over. Mingyu is secretly convinced they were snarling at Junhui making out with Minghao. That's the real thing to snarl at. Wonwoo is secretly convinced Junhui stole their food. Because pet food must be delicious, seeing how they both loved eating until their bellies were stuffed. Damn Mingyu from banning him from it. Couldn't be worse than vegetables, no?

 

\----

Soonyoung likes Seokmin. Even though the puppy is an annoying little baby who like ruffling his neatly groomed fur and continuously ties his tail in knots. (Bows, Seokmin insists. Liar.) He's just too pure and sweet for the world to handle, clear eyes sparkling as he ran up and down the hallway for fun.

 

Fun. Soonyoung's idea of fun is having a nice long afternoon siesta and waking up to mess up another ball of yarn. There's more to him than the child-like puppy who always has to count on Soonyoung to bail him out of trouble, though. When Soonyoung wakes up shaking from another nightmare, there are always paws clinging onto him, stroking his head meowing it's okay, it's okay over and over again. Whenever he freaks out after accidentally scratching the sofa again, Seokmin is there chewing it up to take the blame. He's always there for him, larger paws crudely trying to wipe the tears from his face while he turns away insisting he didn't cry.

 

And Seokmin always indulges him, always soothingly agrees with him. Forever caring even though he’s a year younger than the kitten.  With his small paws he tries to cuddle him even though he’s still too small (but what is he eating, he’s going to be bigger in maybe a month or so). Then he takes soothes behind his ears, clumsily trying to comfort him.

 

Seokmin is the best. He could be a dog, a human or a dragon from an alternate dimension but Soonyoung is pretty sure he'd love him either way.

 

Even when Seokmin is biting at his tail and trying to tangle him up in yarn. Even then.

 

\----

Seokmin knows he lucked out. Pretty much he signed his own death warrant when he woke up nibbling a bigger kitten’s fur on their first meeting. In his defence, it was rainy and he was sleepy. And he was young. Still is, but that’s just technicalities. The fact Soonyoung didn’t claw his eyes out is a miracle in itself, and he likes to think it’s because he was too adorable to die.

 

He now know it’s because Soonyoung doesn’t have the heart to hurt others. He even gets a little sniffly about fish because they were alive once, you know? Even when he sees a mouse run across the hall he just grabs the little guy by the tail and throws him out onto the street. Minimal claws and bloodshed. Pretty much goes against all natural instincts because hello give him a nice juicy steak and he’ll chomp right through it. Soonyoung is too kind.

 

And even though Soonyoung is all mature and stuff, there’s a part of him which is so playful that Seokmin adores. They do all their antics together, playing in the mud and dirtying the living room (Mingyu was mad. Wonwoo laughed.), messing up Wonwoo’s sweaters (Wonwoo was not amused. Mingyu was.) and running around the living room until they fall to the ground too tired to move (This one amuses both their owners. They’re such meanies.) Every day is fun with Soonyoung around. He’s so happy. 

 

His life is really good. The only things that make him sad is when Soonyoung shakes and starts crying in his sleep and that is when no matter how sleepy he is or how rainy it is outside, he starts shaking him awake. There are things Soonyoung is scared of, like making a mess of the furniture. It doesn’t make sense, because the most Mingyu does is sigh at them. But it’s okay even when he doesn’t understand. In those moments Soonyoung needs him, and he is there.

 

Wonwoo is pretty wrong to call him Seokman. He’s not really a man, just a useless little puppy trying to protect Soonyoung. And he can’t. No matter how hard he tries he can’t.

 

So he just tries to make Soonyoung laugh. Try to make him happy. It actually kind of works, because he cries less these days. Seokmin is the happiest. More than eating meat or messing around with Wonwoo’s clothes, playing with Soonyoung makes him smile.

 

Soeokming likes Soonyoung so much. Likes him to the point that even if Soonyoung was the nicest biggest juiciest steak, Seokmin is pretty sure that he wouldn't eat him.

 

\----

“Wonwoo I know you like my sweaters but seriously where’s our couple sweater I haven’t seen it for days.”

 

“Dunno.”

 

“No seriously where is it I need to wear it- ”

 

“Why?”

 

Mingyu grits his teeth.

 

“Because Yoon Jeonghan is coming over and I need to show him who’s the boss and stuff.”

 

“Wouldn’t matter. Dunno where mine went.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I thought you took it.”

 

“Didn’t.”

 

So of course Mingyu diligently starts hunting for it because hello, important couple item is lost but they didn’t notice. And right when he starts being convinced that maybe Junhui was such a cheapskate he “borrowed” their couple items to give to Minghao, he sees a familiar navy colour in the pet basket.

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin are snuggling under it, paws firmly wrapped around each other beneath the two navy sweaters.

 

“Aww, so cute!” Wonwoo coos behind him, hearts clearly seen in his eyes. If there’s anything Jeon Wonwoo ships harder than them together,  it’s definitely their kitty and puppy together.

 

Mingyu smiles.

 

“You know what? Screw Jeonghan, let’s go shopping.”

 

\----

Jeonghan enters an empty house with only the kitten and puppy snuggled up in the basket. Everything is silent except for the soft breathing of the two animals.

 

“Oh well.”

 

He goes to the fridge and starts eating Mingyu’s food.

 

Delicious. 

**Author's Note:**

> the head canon of Soonyoung as a kitten and Seokmin as a puppy refused to go away. don't you think they'd be adorable ;A;  
> posted earlier on my aff


End file.
